No D
No D&D Code is a track sung by Shion Todo, Dorothy West, and Leona West's unit called Dressing Pafe. It was first performed in Episode 44 (6). The full version was released in both digital and physical format on February 11th, 2015 as the first track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2. An instrumental version is also available as the sixth track on the album. Characters Performers *Shion *Dorothy *Leona Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Tsugi tsugi mekurumeku deai to wakare ni Te wo furu hima wa nai Otome wa isogashī Tomadoi tachidomaru jikan ga oshī wa Gamushara zenrei de Jinsei wa mō Speed Nakitaku naru no wa sō Kuyashīkara Sono kanjō wa Power Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara tsuranuki tōsanakya Dress code wa Koete ko furifuri furī de ikou Good run! Good run! Good run! Hashiru yo yume made itchokusen Dream code nante jōdan janai! Yume ni todoku Sesshon agaru wa MAX Saikō tenshon Haireberu Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara ichi-byō demo hayaku Dress code wo Yaburu yo harahara haranbanjō Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! Rīdo wa tokui yo makasete ne Dream code nante rūru iranai! |-| Kanji= 次々めくるめく　出会いと別れに 手を振るヒマはない　 乙女は忙しい 戸惑い立ち止まる　時間が惜しいわ がむしゃら全霊で　 人生は猛スピード 泣きたくなるのはそう　 悔しいから その感情はパワー Do it! Do it! Do it! やるなら貫き通さなきゃ Dress codeは 超えてこっ フリフリフリーでいこっ Good run! Good run! Good run! 走るよ夢まで一直線 Dream codeなんてジョーダンじゃない! 夢に届くセッション　アガるわマックス 最高テンション　ハイレベル 夢に届く セッションアガるわMAX 最高テンション ハイレベル Do it! Do it! Do it!　 やるなら一秒でも早く Dress codeを 破るよ ハラハラ波乱万丈 Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! リードは得意よ任せてね Dream code　なんてルールいらない! ジョーダンじゃない! |-| English= In this torrent of constant comings and goings... There's no time to say hi. A girl's life is very busy. No time to hesitate or pause at all, Recklessly giving my all. Life goes by at a high speed. Sometimes you just want to cry, Out of frustration. So channel that into power! Do it! Do it! Do it! Push through, have no exceptions! Dress Code? Pay no attention! Being Free is our style! Good run! Good run! Good run! Running, headed straight towards our dreams! Dream Code? Just get out of here! Up, to our dreams, Our session is maxing out! Maximum tension, Reaching over the limit! Do it! Do it! Do it! Push through it, as fast as you can! Dress code? Break it down! Go with the ebb and flow! Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! We're taking the lead, so leave it all to us! Dream Code? We don't need your rules! Full Version Rōmaji= Tsugi tsugi mekurumeku deai to wakare ni Te wo furu hima wa nai Otome wa isogashī Tomadoi tachidomaru jikan ga oshī wa Gamushara zenrei de Jinsei wa mō Speed Nakitaku naru no wa sō Kuyashīkara Sono kanjō wa Power Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara ichi-byō demo hayaku Dress code wo Yaburu yo harahara haranbanjō Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! Rīdo wa tokui yo makasete ne Dream code nante rūru iranai! Dokidoki mune wo utsu kodō ga rizumu ni Kirakira sumairu ga merodi ni naru yo Shinjiaeru no wa sō Tomodachi yori Best na Just Partner Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara tsuranuki tōsanakya Dress code wa Koete ko furifuri furī de ikou Good run! Good run! Good run! Hashiru yo yume made itchokusen Dream code nante jōdan janai! Yume ni todoku Sesshon agaru wa MAX Saikō tenshon Haireberu Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara ichi-byō demo hayaku Dress code wo Yaburu yo harahara haranbanjō Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! Rīdo wa tokui yo makasete ne Dream code nante rūru iranai! Jōdan janai! |-| Kanji= 次ぎ次ぎめくるめく出会いと別れに 手を振るヒマはない オトメは忙しい 戸惑い立ち止まる時間が惜しいわ がむしゃら全霊で 人生は猛Speed 泣きたくなるのはそう 悔しいから その感情はPower Do it! Do it! Do it! やるならやるなら一秒でも早く Dress codeを 破るよ ハラハラ 波乱万丈 Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! リードは得意よ任せてね Dream code　なんてルールいらない! ドキドキ胸をうつ鼓動がリズムに キラキラスマイルがメロディになるよ 信じ合えるのはそう 友達より BestなJust Partner Do it! Do it! Do it! やるなら貫き通さなきゃ Dress codeは 超えてこっ フリフリフリーでいこっ Good run! Good run! Good run! 走るよ夢まで一直線 Dream codeなんてジョーダンじゃない! 夢に届く セッションアガるわMAX 最高テンション ハイレベル Do it! Do it! Do it!　 やるなら一秒でも早く Dress codeを 破るよ ハラハラ波乱万丈 Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! リードは得意よ任せてね Dream code　なんてルールいらない! ジョーダンじゃない! |-| English= TBA Galleries *'No D&D Code/Image Gallery ' *'No D&D Code/Video Gallery ' Category:Songs Category:Songs By Dressing Pafe Category:Songs By Shion Category:Songs By Dorothy Category:Songs By Leona Category:Music Category:Unit Song